


meet the final angel

by anywhereparadise



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anywhereparadise/pseuds/anywhereparadise
Summary: a rewrite of the shinji and kaworu meeting, taking inspiration from the episode 24 draft
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	meet the final angel

Night was settling in on the city. The few street lights left standing were keeping the walkways just barely visible. Long shadows stretched from corners and crannies, reaching hungrily outwards. The streets were silent, free of people—mostly. 

Shinji had been walking about, trying to keep his mind from drifting to Asuka and Rei. _Ayanami_ , he corrected himself. Taking these walks were quickly becoming the only thing he had left keeping him from splintering into two. He wandered aimlessly through the empty city, remembering how just weeks ago it was packed with hundreds of people. Just living their life, unaware of what would be coming, what would make them all have to flee. He wondered what that kind of freedom felt like. 

The sound of a piano being played broke him out of his thoughts, making him stop. He listened for a moment, before turning to the source. _The school. . .?_

His school had been one of the many unfortunate buildings that had been destroyed by the most recent battle. Slowly, he made his way down to where he could still hear someone playing. As he got closer, the frames of what use to be the school gym came into view. Among the debris and general ruined-ness, a large grand piano stood pristine. There, playing the instrument, was—a boy. 

“Oh, were you watching me?” The boy looked up, his fingers stilling. Shinji startled; he wasn’t ready for such brilliant red eyes to be focused on him so suddenly. “I must admit, I am a bit rusty. But I hope you enjoyed the free show anyways.” The stranger smile at him. Shinji felt his face get hot. 

“Who are. . .? You’re not a student here, are you?” 

The boy nodded, still smiling. “I’m a transfer. But it appears I got here a bit too late, huh?” 

“A transfer?” 

“Indeed,” the boy presented a neatly folded piece of paper held delicately between his thumb and forefinger. “I brought my transfer papers here, but there’s not a soul in sight.” He cocked his head, still staring at Shinji. “Are you going to come down here? This conversation would be more fun if we were closer.” 

“Oh—!” Shinji fumbled over nothing for a moment before carefully heading down into the destroyed gym. “Everyone was sent to Tokyo-2. Teachers and students.” 

“And yet here you are. Are you not a student here?” 

“Yeah,” Shinji had to look away from the boy’s eyes. They were so beautiful, he thought. _Is this really a boy, like me? He looks so. . . delicate._ “I was left behind.” 

The boy just laughed. “Poor thing,” he moved over on his bench, patting the spot beside him. “Well, I’m here now. So, you’re not alone. Can you play?” 

Shinji hesitated, not sure if he should be talking with this strange boy so casually like this. But he was already here, wasn’t he? Besides, this was the most laidback (and longest) conversation he’d had in weeks. _What is there left to lose, anyways?_

He took the spot next to the boy, making sure to sit as close to the edge as possible. Still, the other immediately scooted back over, so that their legs were touching. Shinji tried his best not to jump at the contact. “Uhm. . .” 

“Music has always fascinated me. It’s such a simple, but charming part of life.” Slender fingers moved easily across the keys. “Do you want to try?” 

Shinji shook his head, trying his best not to look at the person beside him. “I played cello for a bit when I was younger, but not piano.” 

Still, the other grinned. “It takes patience, to learn an instrument like that.” 

“Does it?” Shinji replied. Their legs were still touching, leaving him feeling slightly breathless. It wasn’t because such a pretty person was touching him, no, it was because Shinji couldn’t remember the last time someone had been so close to him physically, so casually. Slowly, Shinji looked over at boy. He was surprised to see him already staring back, a knowing look on his face. 

“You don’t have to keep yourself so closed off, you know.” 

“What does that mean?!” Shinji would have moved away, if not for the fact that he was already on the very edge of the shared bench. Damn. 

A harsh wind blew across the clearing, ruffling the other’s silver hair. Shinji felt his own hair get windswept, but paid it no mind. “You feel trapped because of your sense of duty to those around you, right?” 

“Huh?” Suddenly, the boy’s previously unwavering friendly demeanor fell away, leaving him gazing seriously at him. Shinji couldn’t move, not even his gaze, to get away. 

“That makes us the same. I am also bound by the duty I was given.” The wind picked up, a howl in his ears. It left him feeling cold. 

“D-duty? What? —ugh!” Shinji blinked harshly, unable to resist because of the feeling of something hitting his eye. He rubbed a hand across his face, agitated. “Hey! Where’d you go?!” 

“Take care of yourself, Shinji. Our paths will cross again.” 

There was suddenly a warmth on the side of his face. It was like—a hand, cupping his face. He reached up, and felt nothing there but his own cheek. 

For a long time, Shinji didn’t move. The winds had died down, nonexistent now. He felt rooted to the spot for some unknown reason. 

_I never told him my name, did I?_


End file.
